Cookies
by ZaKai
Summary: Ed contemplates his relationship with Hughes as they make cookies. :HughesEd, Oneshot:


**Title:** Cookies  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairings:** Hughes/Ed  
**Type:** General, Yaoi  
**Summary:** Ed contemplates his relationship with Hughes as they make cookies.  
-

**Cookies**

**-  
**Ed sat on Maes Hughes's lap and let himself be nuzzled. At thirteen, Ed felt like he was a little too old to sit on anyone's lap, but Hughes was special. Hughes understood him... at least, Ed felt like he did.

"So," Ed said when Hughes planted a kiss on his shoulder. It wasn't that he didn't want that type of attention from the man, it was just that he wasn't ready for it right now... Hughes always left soon after they spent _that_ kind of time together and Ed didn't feel like being alone.

"Where are the cookies you promised me?" he asked.

Hughes stopped his show of affection and was quiet for a moment before saying, "Oh... I... did I say I was going to bring those this time?"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Uh... yeah. You said you were going to bring me cookies the next time we got together."

"OH... the NEXT time... I... oh. Sorry..." Hughes said, sounding like he really was sorry. Ed glanced back at him and noticed that the man looked a little sheepish. "What if I bring them next time?"

_I bet you wouldn't have forgotten if you'd promised Elysia... _Ed thought, but kept that to himself. "Well... I've been craving cookies ever since then. That's not fair," Ed pointed out.

There was a deep frown from Hughes, then, "I'm _really_ sorry. Maybe I can make this up to you somehow...?" He reached down and rubbed Ed's leg near his crotch, but Ed pushed it away. He didn't want _that _kind of apology; and, besides, what kind of 'apology' was that anyway? That was exactly what Hughes wanted to do.

"You promised me cookies... If you can't even keep such a little promise, then why should I believe anything else you say?" Ed asked, beginning to feel a little upset. It wasn't really the _cookies_ that bothered him so much as it was that Hughes hadn't even thought to honor such a small promise.

Hughes gave him a hurt look and said, "That's not fair."

Ed swallowed and said in an accusing tone, "Yeah... it's really not."

There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other, then Hughes sighed and said, "Okay... how about we make some cookies together?"

Surprise filled Ed and he suddenly felt slightly more happy. "Really?" he asked, excited that he'd get to spend some time with Hughes that didn't involve touching and all that other stuff that Hughes like to do with him. This was the kind of attention Ed longed for...

"I mean," he said, trying to mask his happiness with something that seemed less eager. "You actually know how to make cookies?"

Hughes gave him a playful glare. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Ed laughed, not able to keep his delight in. "I didn't know you could actually cook, that's all." It was no secret that Gracia did all the cooking in the Hughes household.

Hughes gave him an unsure grin. "Well, I'm sure I can handle cookies."

At that, Ed stopped laughing, suddenly worried that it was too good to be true. "You don't really know how to make cookies, do you...?"

"Eh... uh... well..." Hughes stammered. Ed raised an eyebrow and finally the man said, "No. Not really..."

Ed rolled his eyes, then got off of Hughes's lap. He wasn't going to let that stop him from having this time with Hughes. "Well, I guess I could teach you how, but seriously..." he added in a chiding voice. "I could make cookies for myself anytime." He didn't want Hughes to think this was all about the cookies. He wanted to spend time with Hughes and he wanted the man to know it.

Apparently he didn't get the message because Hughes said, "I can bring you some next time..." then reached out and tried to grab Ed to get him back on his lap.

Ed stepped out of reach, feeling a little agitated at this development. "Are you going to make cookies with me or not?" he asked seriously. Hughes studied him silently for a moment before nodding and standing up. Feeling pleased now, Ed headed toward the kitchen with Hughes in tow.

As he began pulling out the ingredients, Hughes asked, "don't you need a cookbook or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Ed said smugly. "Baking is just another form of science, and a simple one at that."

"That's pretty smart of you," Hughes observed.

"Yeah, "I'm good like that," Ed answered, feeling pleased with the praise. And with that, he began telling Hughes what and how much to mix in the bowl, and the man dutifully did as he was told.

When the cookies were in the oven, Ed said, "Now we wait." He had enjoyed that immensely and wondered if Hughes had too.

"Now that you'll have your cookies, do you forgive me for not bringing you any?" Hughes asked.

Ed shifted his weight and said, "Well... I guess..." Hughes held out his arms, and for a moment Ed hesitated, then moved over and walked into Hughes's arms, letting himself be held.

"I don't want you to think you can't trust me... I'm sorry I hurt you." Ed nodded. Hughes sounded sincere, but Ed wasn't so sure the man really understood what it had meant for him to do something like this. Hughes petted Ed's hair, then said, "You know you're really special to me, right?"

Ed looked up and Hughes smiled down at him before leaning down and giving Ed a soft kiss on the lips. Ed let himself be kissed, but he didn't return the smile. It all came down to this. Hughes came to visit him and they spent time together, but it was always this type of thing. Not that Ed didn't enjoy this type of physical attention, but shouldn't there be more?

"What?" Hughes asked, frowning now. "What's wrong?"

Ed looked up at him, wondering where he really stood in Maes Hughes's life. Was he really special to the man, or was he just some side fling? Something to do when he wasn't busy with his family or his job...

With a sigh, Ed wrapped his arms around Hughes and said, "It's nothing..."

Hughes kissed the top of his head, then the timer began to beep. "Looks like your cookies are done." Ed stepped back and smiled, deciding not to let such heavy thoughts bother him for now.

"I guess you're redeemed," Ed said.

"You _guess?_" Hughes asked with a mock sense of hurt.

Ed laughed and shook his head. "Okay, okay. You're redeemed." And with that, they took the cookies out of the oven and enjoyed them together.

* * *

Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
